<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truly by sailor_sana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927328">Truly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_sana/pseuds/sailor_sana'>sailor_sana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Romance, Sad, satzu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_sana/pseuds/sailor_sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Truly, know that you really don't need</p><p>To be in love to make love to me"</p><p> </p><p>A collection of SaTzu short stories inspired by different songs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu &amp; Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, SaTzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, guys! I'm back with another SaTzu project.</p><p> </p><p>This is a series of one-shot stories inspired by different songs that make me think about SaTzu. There won't be any other ships in this collection, so yeah...I'm a SaTzu shipper all the way!</p><p> </p><p>This is a mature story and there will be scenes that are *kinda* graphic, so, if you don't feel comfortable reading about Sana and/or Tzuyu having sexual intercourse, I highly recommend that you don't read this story. Also, if you're under 18, don't read it either.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you guys like this! Stay safe, everyone! :)</p><p> </p><p>Best regards,</p><p> </p><p>sailorsana_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truly</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Sitting out smoking in the garden of the apartment</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu wondered if she would ever be able to stop staring. They had known each other for almost a year, and she still hadn’t gotten over how beautiful the other girl was. Working as a model, Tzuyu met beautiful people almost on a daily basis. But there was something about Minatozaki Sana. Something that Tzuyu couldn’t pinpoint. The older girl had a kind of beauty that made heads turn wherever she went; a kind of beauty that had people longing for Sana to look their way.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu felt really lucky that she had looked her way. And since the day they met, Tzuyu’s eyes were glued to Sana’s figure. It always amazed Tzuyu how her eyes would immediately find Sana, no matter where they were. It was almost like she could feel the older girl’s presence as soon as she walked into a room. Sana could be standing among a huge crowd, but she would always be the first person that Tzuyu would see. </p><p> </p><p>That was the effect that Sana had on Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I reached down to grab your hand and kissed it when you weren't looking</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The young model caressed her lover’s back. Sana was laying on her stomach, the lower half of her body covered by Tzuyu’s satin sheets, and she was checking her cellphone. They had just spent hours making love, and Tzuyu was now blissfully enjoying the other girl’s presence. Due to their busy schedule, the pair couldn’t see each other very often. That was why Tzuyu always tried to make the most of their time together. Sana, on the other hand, didn’t have the same thing in mind. She never did.</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired woman had the softest skin that Tzuyu had ever touched. Tzuyu dragged the tip of her finger across the girl’s back in random motions, enjoying the feeling of Sana’s warm body against her own skin. The other effect that Sana had on Tzuyu was that the latter couldn’t be around Sana and not touch her. It was physically impossible. Tzuyu had to hold Sana’s hand, or place her hand on the older girl’s thigh, or lock their pinkies in a tight hold. Tzuyu craved the feeling of Sana’s body against her own.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was hopelessly in love with Sana and there was no point in pretending that she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>However, choosing not to hide her feelings didn’t mean actually professing her feelings. Tzuyu was known for not being a woman of many words; instead, she always tried her best to express her feelings and thoughts through her actions. It was something that usually worked with other people. She didn’t need to openly tell her friends that she loved them. Whenever her best friends called her in the middle of the night, asking her to come over, so they could talk about their problems, Tzuyu would go without thinking. And that was enough for her friends to understand that she cared immensely about them.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to do the same with Sana, but it didn’t seem to work. Either Sana was too oblivious, or she chose to blatantly ignore Tzuyu’s feelings. No matter what Tzuyu did to express her love, Sana didn’t seem to catch a hint. Although it made the younger girl’s heart clench in pain, Tzuyu knew that she couldn’t blame Sana. She watched as her lover smiled at something she saw on her phone. Tzuyu ignored the pang in her heart as she tried to guess what had made Sana smile so beautifully. She knew exactly what it was. Tzuyu leaned over Sana’s body and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as Sana locked her phone and placed it on the nightstand before turning around to face Tzuyu. The younger girl gulped at the sight of Sana’s bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooh, you're on the sheets like it's a dirty magazine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana was naturally sexy. She didn’t really have to wear sexy lingerie, or try to say sexy stuff; just the way she looked at Tzuyu was enough to turn her on. Her intense, lustful gaze never failed to send waves of electricity running all over Tzuyu’s body. She felt the attraction from the tip of her toes all the way to the top of her head, so incredibly strong that her center would start throbbing as soon as her eyes locked with Sana’s.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu didn’t consider herself a sexual person, but she couldn’t help feeling like a lustful teenager around Sana. Yet another effect that this beautiful woman had on her…</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese woman slowly crawled on Tzuyu’s lap, her eyes never leaving the younger one’s. She leaned down to peck Tzuyu’s lips. Tzuyu, in turn, sucked in a deep breath as their naked chests came in contact. Sana pulled away and Tzuyu immediately noticed her smirk. Sana was well-aware of the effect she had on Tzuyu. And of course she did. Sana was a saucy little minx.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu put her hand on the back of Sana’s neck and pulled her into another kiss; a proper, longer kiss this time. A peck only provided Tzuyu a few crumbs of satisfaction. In fact, she could kiss Sana all day and all night long and still crave for more. Lips gliding against one another in perfect synchrony, Tzuyu lowered her hand until it reached Sana’s waist. She squeezed the flesh beneath her fingers gently before turning their position. Tzuyu would never allow Sana to top her. The older girl’s ego would inflate like crazy if she did; Sana would never let Tzuyu hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Sana yelped in surprise as her back hit the soft mattress. She chuckled lightly, wiggling her perfectly designed brows playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Tzuyu, you’re insatiable.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I like the way you say exactly what you mean</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” Sana whispered. Tzuyu blushed. She had already said it. She felt like a hormonal teenager when she was with Sana. The tall girl pinned Sana’s hands against the mattress and leaned down. She peppered light kisses all across the older girl’s collarbone, savoring every inch of Sana’s warm skin. Tzuyu smirked when she felt Sana writhing as she bit her pulse point softly and then sucked it. It felt nice knowing that she had that effect on Sana, especially when the latter was the one who usually elicited reactions out of Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu moved her lips southbound and her mouth immediately latched onto Sana’s breasts. They weren’t exactly large, but rather small and perky; however, Tzuyu’s lips fit perfectly around them. She kissed the beautiful mounds before wrapping her lips around a hard nipple. Sana grabbed onto Tzuyu’s hair and moaned loudly when the Taiwanese girl grazed her nipple with her teeth. Tzuyu suckled, licked, and bit on the sensitive skin, feeling extremely proud of herself for giving Sana such pleasure. She pulled away with a pop and continued her ministrations on the other breast, using her hand to fondle the one she just had in her mouth. Tzuyu pinched her nipple and the orange-haired woman couldn’t control the sensual sounds coming out of her mouth even if she tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Tzuyu…” Sana moaned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Truly, know that you really don't need</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be in love to make love to me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu glided her lips down the older girl’s stomach. She felt Sana’s abs clenching under her mouth, an obvious sign of how much pleasure she was getting out of this. Tzuyu kissed her navel before continuing her journey down Sana’s stomach. Deciding to tease Sana, the tall girl skipped the place where her lover wanted her the most. Tzuyu started peppering kisses across the girl’s inner thighs, pulling away whenever she got too close to Sana’s center. The tight grip she had on Tzuyu’s hair indicated just how turned on Sana was. Tzuyu could tell that she was desperate to feel her lips. Just then, Sana spoke. “Tzuyu, please,” Sana whined. “I need you.” And how could Tzuyu deny Sana anything? </p><p> </p><p>She lunged forward and connected her soft lips to Sana’s wet and warm center. Tzuyu ran her tongue up and down her lover’s slit, lapping up her juices. No, it wasn’t exactly the sweetest flavor she had ever tasted; Tzuyu had to be realistic. However, it was the most exquisite and addictive thing that had ever touched Tzuyu’s tongue. She never got enough of tasting Sana’s most precious spot…</p><p> </p><p>Knowing what Sana liked, Tzuyu hummed against her center. The vibration of her vocal cords against the sensitive nerves always made Sana moan loudly. And that was exactly what she did. The older girl let out such a raw and sensual sound that Tzuyu’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she almost reached her climax right then. Tzuyu rolled her tongue in slow motions, going up and down a few times before she entered Sana with her tongue. The orange-haired woman whined loudly, tangling her fingers through Tzuyu’s long hair and pushing the girl’s face against her center. Tzuyu loved her reactions. She brought her index finger and thumb to Sana’s delicate bundle of nerves so that she could massage it while her tongue worked at full speed on the girl’s center.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu knew that Sana was still feeling sensitive and sore from their activities from earlier that night, so she took her sweet time licking and suckling on Sana’s center. It didn’t take long for the older woman to start writhing, letting go of Tzuyu’s hair and gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Tzuyu knew that Sana was close. Indeed, just a few seconds and a gentle bite later, Sana’s whole body was thrashing around the bed as a wave of pleasure hit her. Tzuyu pulled away and watched mesmerized as Sana rode off her orgasm. It was a sight that she never got tired of. Tzuyu felt on the top of the world knowing that she could make Sana feel so good. The younger girl made her way upwards, until her chest was flush against Sana’s, and leaned down to kiss the woman. There was something really sensual and positively overwhelming about kissing Sana right after giving her that kind of pleasure. Their kiss was slow and chaste; it was the kind of kiss that made Tzuyu’s heart race faster than a Ferrari. Once oxygen became a necessity, they pulled away — but not before Tzuyu pecked Sana’s sweet lips a couple of times. Tzuyu pushed a strand of Sana’s hair behind her ear before caressing the older girl’s cheek with the back of her hand. Tzuyu stared into her lover’s glazed over eyes and smiled. Her whole body felt warm as she studied Sana’s features. Tzuyu’s heart clenched. Oh, how she wished she could just say those three magical words.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you’re so good at that?” Sana whispered finally. She wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s shoulders and smiled at her. The dark-haired girl shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Natural talent, I suppose?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled. Much to Tzuyu’s dismay, Sana removed her arms from around Tzuyu’s body and disentangled herself from her embrace. Tzuyu sighed almost inaudibly. She laid on her back and watched as Sana walked over to the closet and grabbed an oversized black t-shirt that belonged to Tzuyu. Putting it on, Sana grabbed her phone from the nightstand and sat on the armchair near Tzuyu’s bedroom window. Tzuyu looked up to the ceiling, trying to ignore the jealousy that took over her body as Sana started typing something on her phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Said you wear a new perfume for each city that you visit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you can always remember how it felt to be there</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Sana spoke again, without taking her eyes off of the bright screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be out of town for a few days,” she said. Tzuyu hummed in response. “I have a photoshoot in New York.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited?” Tzuyu asked. Sana was a popular model and had been in the industry for a while, but Tzuyu knew that she loved her job. She was excited about every gig, whether it was for small, independent magazines or for popular magazines like Vogue. Tzuyu sincerely admired that about Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“Totally,” Sana replied. “I love New York. Plus, I’m meeting a friend there, so I’m really excited.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that Tzuyu’s heart dropped to her stomach. She knew exactly what ‘friend’ meant. She was one of Sana’s friends, after all. It broke her heart but there was nothing that Tzuyu could do about it. Sana was a free-spirited person; she wanted to love as many people as she could during her youth. And Tzuyu would never try to make Sana change her nature, no matter how much it hurt her. Love was not at all about that.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Tzuyu whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve shown you a picture of this friend. Really pale skin, light blue hair?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded in response. She had seen the girl before, and she was beautiful. The Taiwanese girl hated feeling jealous, but she couldn’t help it. Tzuyu wanted Sana all for herself, was that too much to ask?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And your lips are red and all the pictures that you send</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wearing white or black, all leading up to when we met</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She could still remember the night she met Sana.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s modeling agency was throwing a huge party to celebrate their newly-signed models. Sana was one of them. She had been causing quite a stir in Japan, her magazine covers going viral online due to Sana’s mesmerizing beauty and her intense stare. The girl really knew how to pose in front of a camera. Tzuyu herself was already pretty well known, even though she hadn’t been in the industry for a long time. Her success started in Taiwan, and she had been living in Seoul for about two years.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was talking to her best friend-slash-colleague, Son Chaeyoung, when Sana approached them. Both girls were younger than the Japanese woman and had been in the industry for less time than Sana had. For the two of them, it was an honor that the Minatozaki Sana wanted to get to know them. It wasn’t long before it became clear to Chaeyoung that Sana wanted to get to know Tzuyu specifically, so she excused herself and left the two of them alone. They spent the night chatting, and, somehow, Tzuyu woke up in Sana’s apartment. She felt utterly embarrassed for jumping into someone’s bed without even knowing them — it wasn’t like Tzuyu at all. But Sana was a seductress, and after some time Tzuyu realized that she would’ve been surprised if she hadn’t jumped into Sana’s bed. She was pretty sure that there was no way to resist Sana’s charms. Tzuyu left Sana’s apartment before the girl woke up. She had no idea how her next encounter with Sana would be like — Tzuyu figured she’d probably want to crawl into a hole —, but it was actually pretty easy going. Sana wasn’t feeling shy or acting awkward at all, almost like she was used to sleeping with her co-workers. For some reason, Tzuyu didn’t particularly like that idea.  </p><p> </p><p>A couple of weeks after their first night together, Tzuyu found herself in bed with Sana again. That night, Sana told Tzuyu that she had a great time with her and would love to keep it going. The younger girl regretted accepting Sana’s proposition to this day.</p><p> </p><p>No, Tzuyu didn’t. To say that regretted her decision would be the same as saying that she regretted Sana. And no matter how painful their relationship was, Tzuyu would never regret it. She had spent some precious moments alongside Sana. They had created beautiful memories together. There was no way that Tzuyu would ever regret it, even if this love came to be the death of her. “The course of true love never did run smooth,” as Shakespeare once said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Truly, know that you really don't need</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be in love to make love to me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was highly likely that Sana would never return Tzuyu’s feelings. Even if, for some miracle, she ended up falling in love with Tzuyu, the younger girl knew that Sana was not the type of person who would ever settle down. Tzuyu was pretty down to Earth. She knew with every fiber in her being that she was not the one who was going to change Sana. And she didn’t want to. She admired the Japanese girl’s way of always staying true to herself and never hiding her inner thoughts. Sana was a person who loved life and who loved people. For Tzuyu, asking Sana to be exclusive was equivalent to capturing a bird and keeping it in a cage; it was cruel. Winged beings are meant to be free, and Sana — though not winged — was meant to be free as well. It was part of her nature, part of what makes her so endearing and hypnotizing. Maybe one day she’d finally have the strength to move on, but for now, Tzuyu was okay. As painful as it may be, Tzuyu knew that she would rather have a piece of Sana than to not have anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Truly, know that you really don't need</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be in love to make love to me</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truly, part II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:</p><p>Hi, guys! I decided to write a second part to this story, and I have another announcement. I decided to turn this story into a series of random SaTzu one-shots (which may turn into two- or three-shots, who knows). As I told y'all, this story was inspired by a song. In fact, most, if not all, of my stories are inspired by songs that I listen to. Thus, this story will now become a collection of short stories inspired by the music that I love...</p><p> </p><p>The inspiration for this second part was the song "K", by Cigarettes After Sex. Maybe you'd like to give it a listen while you read this chapter...to help set the mood, you know?</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: If you like angst and liked the way that the first part ended, I don't think you should read this second part. It's not as angsty as the first part...Also, for the people who commented that they'd be happy to see Tzuyu with other people, you shouldn't read this either, lol...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Truly, part II.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a couple of months since Sana had traveled to New York. During the week that she was there, Tzuyu made sure not to check her phone. The last thing she needed to see was pictures of Sana having the time of her life while Tzuyu was sulking and feeling jealous. Tzuyu didn’t want to see pictures of Sana with her ‘friend’ — or ‘friends’, for that matter. That night, as soon as Sana left her apartment, Tzuyu had reached a conclusion. She was done putting herself through that emotional hell. Sana was not a bad person, but their relationship — or whatever was it that they had — just wasn’t doing Tzuyu any good. Even her friends had noticed it. Tzuyu, though a quiet person by nature, would always crack a joke or make a witty comment when she was around her friends. Recently, however, she had stopped entirely. Tzuyu tried not to let it show, but it was clear that the heartbreak was getting to her. Her friend Chaeyoung then suggested that Tzuyu should take a break from Sana. Tzuyu needed space to think things through. She needed to distance herself from Sana in order to become her own person again. And Tzuyu tried to follow her friend’s advice. She really did. The young model was surprised at how easy it was at first. While Sana was in New York, all Tzuyu had to do was ignore her texts and calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Sana came back. And Tzuyu realized that she had no will power to ignore Sana in person. Especially not when the older woman was standing in front of her door, looking at Tzuyu as if she were the only person in the world. There was this glint, a spark of something in Sana’s eyes, and Tzuyu was immediately hypnotized. Was it even possible to pretend that that petite, clumsy, sexy, funny, smart, and caring woman didn’t mean the world to Tzuyu? Sana was just not the type of person one could ignore, no matter how hard they tried. And Tzuyu would bet her life on the fact that Sana wasn’t the type of person that could be easily forgotten, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m surprised they didn’t invite you before,” Sana said. Tzuyu’s eyes refocused on the woman sitting across from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had finally left her apartment after spending hours in bed. Tzuyu suggested that they should grab dinner at the Chinese restaurant at the corner of her apartment building and Sana happily agreed. Over their meal, Tzuyu had told Sana that she was going to participate in the upcoming Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. The older woman was over the moon with happiness. Knowing that Sana was proud of her...it made Tzuyu feel like she was on cloud nine. Even though Tzuyu was pretty confident in herself and was aware that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the success she had, it was a completely different feeling to know that the woman she loved with every fiber in her being felt proud of her. It made Tzuyu want to work even harder to achieve even more stuff and make Sana even prouder. And then Sana mentioned something about how her parents would be really happy for Tzuyu and the younger girl almost fainted. Tzuyu couldn’t believe that Sana told her parents about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they thought I was too young?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Sana said. “I’m just glad that they finally came to their senses and cast you as an Angel. You’re one of the most talented models of this generation, not to mention that your beauty is no joke...you do realize that you have the power to conquer the world, right, Tzuyu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger girl blushed. Though Sana and Tzuyu usually praised each other’s work, they didn’t really say things like that to one another. Especially due to the nature of their relationship. Tzuyu figured that Sana liked to keep her distance so that she could avoid any unwanted feelings. The Japanese woman was used to having friends with benefits, after all; she knew how to keep things casual. Tzuyu was definitely not used to hearing Sana saying she could conquer the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was one of the things that had changed since Sana’s trip to New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana had become much more vocal about the stuff that was going through her mind. And the thing about Sana was that she never said things she didn’t mean. At times, she would call Tzuyu just to ask her what she was doing. Or she would call Tzuyu to tell her about something funny that had happened. Sometimes, Sana would text Tzuyu to tell her about something that reminded her of Tzuyu. The latter’s favorite calls, however, were the nightly calls, when Sana would call just so that they could tell each other about their day. Tzuyu had gotten so used to this new routine that she could only fall asleep after saying good night to Sana, even if just through a text message. Tzuyu had no idea what happened in New York but she was grateful beyond words, for Sana returned to Korea a completely different person. Well, not really. She was still her usual perky, quirky, witty, sexy, flirty, and cute self. But there was certainly something different about her aura. She seemed...calmer. Tzuyu didn’t want to get her hopes high for the nth time — she wasn’t sure if she could handle the pain —, but it had been getting increasingly more difficult lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“When are you leaving?” The older woman asked, shaking Tzuyu away from her thoughts. Tzuyu felt a jolt of electricity running up her arm, which prompted her to look down as she started feeling shy. Sana’s hand was covering hers. Even though they were in a public place, Tzuyu didn’t feel embarrassed or scared that someone might see them. She was feeling shy because she wasn’t used to being the object of Sana’s affection. Tzuyu cleared her throat as she also tried to clear her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” She started. The younger woman was trying to remember which day she would be flying to the United States. The touch of her lover’s hand was causing Tzuyu to have a hard time thinking straight. “Tomorrow, actually. My flight is scheduled to leave at 1 pm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? But that’s so soon!” Sana exclaimed. Tzuyu’s heart melted at the sight of her cute pout. “You didn’t tell me you were going tomorrow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to be bold for a change, Tzuyu tentatively locked her fingers through Sana’s. It was such a sweet and intimate gesture that she wasn’t sure whether the other woman would be okay with it. To Tzuyu’s surprise, Sana didn’t move her hand. In fact, Tzuyu could’ve sworn that Sana gently squeezed her hand. Tzuyu’s heart skipped a beat. She wondered if Sana could feel how sweaty her hand was. Tzuyu was feeling pretty nervous if she were being honest. Anyone who happened to look their way at that moment would think that they were a couple. Just that thought was enough to make Tzuyu’s heart and mind go into overdrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of forgot to mention it,” Tzuyu said in a small voice. When Sana was around, the rest of the world would just fade away. The Taiwanese girl would forget things, including her schedule. Why worry about the future when she had everything she wanted right there with her, in the present? Cliché, but it’s not like Tzuyu could help it; being in love made her feel melancholic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ladies,” The waiter said as he came back to their table. “Here’s the check.” He smiled politely before leaving. Tzuyu grabbed some money from her wallet and dropped it on the table. Though they usually split the value in half, Tzuyu knew that Sana had forgotten her purse back at the apartment. Actually, Sana had been forgetting a lot of stuff at Tzuyu’s apartment these days. From time to time, Tzuyu would find clothes that didn’t belong to her, shoes that didn’t fit her, make-up that was a shade lighter than hers...Safe to say that whenever she found something that belonged to Sana, Tzuyu would feel tingly all over. It warmed her heart how domestic it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair walked side by side as they left the restaurant, arms brushing every now and then. Eventually, Sana linked her arm with Tzuyu’s and leaned her head against her upper arm. Tzuyu froze for a second, her whole body going rigid at the contact. Not because she didn’t like it, but Tzuyu wasn’t used to this. She wasn’t used to having physical contact with Sana. Not outside of the bed, anyway. This was yet another thing that had changed since Sana’s trip to New York. She had become much more physical and would casually touch Tzuyu, which drove the latter insane. Just standing closely next to Sana was enough to set her whole body on fire. They made their way back home in comfortable silence. Tzuyu wished her apartment wasn’t just down the block. She wanted to spend more time like this with Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much too soon for Tzuyu’s liking, they were back in the apartment. Tzuyu wasn’t sure whether Sana would stay for a bit longer or if she would leave soon like she usually did. The younger girl couldn’t say she was fond of the dreadful feeling that crept up her insides. She always felt that way when Sana was about to leave. Parting ways with her wasn’t Tzuyu’s favorite thing. Tzuyu removed her coat and gently put it on the hanger. She could feel something prickling on the back of her neck as if someone was watching her. Tzuyu’s heart started racing. She glanced at Sana and, indeed, the girl was staring at her. Tzuyu didn’t know what to do. She averted her gaze nervously but her eyes were back on Sana just a second later, which made the latter smile brightly. God, was there anything more beautiful than Sana’s smile? Tzuyu loved the way that she wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes as her lips broke into a huge grin. Obviously, Tzuyu had to admit that Sexy Sana was gorgeous; hypnotizing, even. But Cute Sana was the one who made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. There was something really mesmerizing about that contrast. Tzuyu would never be able to explain how Sana could pull off those two extremes so skillfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s watch a movie?” Sana asked with hopeful eyes. Tzuyu couldn’t hide her surprise. Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to say something. “Unless you want me to go?” Sana frowned. Tzuyu’s lack of response resonated as something else, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” The younger girl exclaimed. “I...um...y-you don’t have to go. We can definitely watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tzuyu nodded. “It’s just that we, um, we’ve never watched a movie together. I was surprised, that's all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought it’d be nice,” Sana said with a shrug. Tzuyu nodded in response. She wanted to express her feelings more openly at that moment, but she was feeling too nervous for that. Watching movies together was too intimate, wasn’t it? Not that she was complaining, but Tzuyu knew that this would only make her fall even harder for Sana. Which would, consequently, hurt even more if Sana went back to her old ways. Before Tzuyu could ask where they would watch the movie, Sana got up from the couch and made her way to the corridor that led to Tzuyu’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first to get to the room gets to choose the movie,” She said playfully. Tzuyu’s heart fluttered as she watched Sana sprinting — which was something that never failed to make Tzuyu smile, as Sana ran in a funny way — towards the bedroom. She followed closely behind, not really caring about picking a movie. Tzuyu knew that she wouldn’t pay attention anyway. Not when she had the most beautiful and most interesting woman sitting right next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair settled themselves on Tzuyu’s king-size bed. Sana opened the Netflix app and put on a random romance movie. Tzuyu managed to pay attention during the first 10 minutes of the movie, but soon enough her mind returned to Sana. The movie was too cliché anyway. The young girl’s heart almost stopped when Sana cuddled the side of her body. Tzuyu’s legs were extended in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Sana put a leg on top of Tzuyu’s own legs. She hugged the girl’s midsection and rested her head on her shoulder. Tzuyu noticed how she was struggling to breathe properly due to her nervousness. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuddled before. That was precisely where Sana drew the line. Tzuyu didn’t know what to do. Her body was probably as hard as a marble statue, and Sana noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you today?” She asked Tzuyu. “You’re all jumpy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu blushed. “Sorry. I, um, I’m kinda distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you want to talk about it?” The older girl paused the movie and put some distance between the two of them. Tzuyu’s heart dropped. She was disappointed at herself for not cuddling Sana. Now she had lost the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu sighed. “Not really. I’m just...anxious about the fashion show, I guess.” She lied. Tzuyu didn’t enjoy telling lies but she didn’t feel brave enough to confront Sana about her change in behavior. The older girl inched closer and ruffled Tzuyu’s hair in a gentle, loving manner. It was so affectionate that Tzuyu couldn’t help tilting her head to the side so that Sana could keep on caressing her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tzuyu,” Sana said with a smile. She removed her hands from Tzuyu’s hair and wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck. “You know there’s nothing for you to worry about. You’re so talented!” Tzuyu nodded in response. She turned her head and looked straight into Sana’s eyes. This girl was a puzzle, one that Tzuyu wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to solve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu leaned forward, suddenly wanting nothing more than to kiss Sana. The latter, in turn, had other plans. She pulled back just as their lips were about to touch. Sana smirked mischievously while Tzuyu sulked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take some pictures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu frowned. Sana didn’t kiss her because she wants to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>pictures</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That was literally what they did for a living; why would she want to take pictures now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tzuyu asked dumbly. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take pictures,” Sana said. “You know, posing in front of a camera?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what it means.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes in faux annoyance. “Why do you want to take pictures, though? When we could be doing better things…” The younger girl leaned forward once again, hoping that this time Sana would kiss her. Instead, Sana slapped her shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a teenager, Chou Tzuyu,” Sana scolded her in a playful tone. “You can spend some quality time with your girlfriend and do things that aren’t sexual!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu gasped in surprise. Had she heard it correctly? Did Sana refer to herself as Tzuyu’s girlfriend? The younger model felt dizzy. What in the world was going on? Before Tzuyu could question Sana’s choice of wording, the girl got out of bed and held onto the red velvet blinds that were covering the window. Sana threw Tzuyu a serious glance, similar to the look she always had in her eyes whenever she was on a photoshoot. Except that Tzuyu felt there was something else in her eyes right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for? Take a picture!” Sana exclaimed. Tzuyu, though confused as to why Sana wanted to do this, happily obliged. She opened her phone’s camera app and took a picture. The Japanese girl looked amazing, even if she was only wearing black sweatpants and an oversized beige t-shirt. Sana could pull off any look, basically. She started making sexy poses in front of the camera, and Tzuyu’s heart started beating faster. She snapped another couple of pictures before Sana moved closer to the camera, slowly removing her pants. Tzuyu gulped at the sight. She put down her cellphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I continue?” Tzuyu asked. She wasn’t sure if Sana would like to have pictures taken of her half-naked body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sana replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. She threw her pants away, and Tzuyu had to stop herself from moaning as she saw the girl’s black lacy underwear. “Don’t stop until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu nodded wordlessly. She continued taking pictures of Sana in different poses, making different faces. As Tzuyu adjusted her mindset to fit in with the atmosphere in her bedroom, she started feeling more relaxed and carefree. This was actually fun. The window blinds had moved to the side when Sana held onto them and now the city lights were entering her room. The lighting looked perfect for that moment, as she took picture after picture. Sana, being the admirable professional that she was, didn’t break character at any moment. She wanted to look sexy in front of the camera and her sexiness wasn’t wavering. Or so Tzuyu thought. The older girl suddenly pulled off a cute face and her aura changed completely. Cute Sana had taken over. Tzuyu didn’t fail to notice that she actually really liked the change. Taking pictures of a sexy Sana was insanely nice — and she felt like the luckiest person in the world at that moment. But taking pictures of a cute-looking Sana felt a hundred times more intimate. And Tzuyu loved it when the two of them shared intimate moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana plopped down on the bed and crawled towards Tzuyu. She pushed the younger girl backward and laid down next to her. Sana grabbed Tzuyu’s phone from her hands and leaned forward to press her lips against Tzuyu’s, whose eyes fluttered closed at the contact. It was a soft and slow kiss, their lips moving in unison as they savored each other’s lips. Kissing Sana was the second best thing that Tzuyu had ever experienced in life. The first was making love to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from the kiss as a bright light invaded her closed eyelids. “What are you doing?” Tzuyu asked. Sana chuckled in response. She turned around to put Tzuyu’s phone on the nightstand. Tzuyu decided that it was about time they had a conversation. She sat up on the bed and made sure to put some distance between them. Sana frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just trying to give you something to look at while you’re away so you can think of us…” She said shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘us’?” Tzuyu repeated. “Is there an ‘us’, Sana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since the night they met, Sana looked flustered. It was like her confidence vanished in a second as she looked down to stare at her fidgety hands. Tzuyu almost pulled Sana into an embrace so that she could comfort her. Almost. They had beaten around the bush for way too long. And, even though Sana didn’t do anything on purpose, the younger girl still felt like she was living between heaven and hell during the time she was in love with Sana and she blatantly ignored it. Yes, things had been perfect since she returned from New York. But Tzuyu knew that they would have to talk. Even if it was risking the good thing that they had going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” Sana stuttered. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you refer to yourself as my ‘girlfriend’?” Tzuyu asked, surprising both of them. Tzuyu didn’t think she would ever be brave enough to confront Sana like this. “As far as I’m concerned, we’re just ‘having fun’, as you put it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sighed as she ran her hands through her orange hair. She looked so uncomfortable that Tzuyu thought for a second that Sana was going to pick up her stuff and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That night we met...I couldn’t keep my eyes away from you. Everybody’s attention was on me, while my attention was solely on you,” She started. “I hate to say that I was attracted to your beauty but what else can I say? You know I don’t believe in love at first sight. Actually, I didn’t believe in love at all. How do people claim to love someone without even knowing them? Instead, when I looked at you I got this overwhelming feeling of wanting to get to know you. And then I got to know and I didn’t want to let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu didn’t know what to say. Her heart was beating in an insane rhythm; sometimes going fast, sometimes going slow. Sana’s words were powerful enough to make Tzuyu feel like she was riding a roller-coaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been in a relationship. And you know why. You know that I was never the kind of person who wanted to settle down or whatever...I’ve always wanted to make the most of my youth. And I know that you know about all those other girls. I’m a naturally flirty person and I can’t help it sometimes, honestly. With you, though…” Sana opened a small smile. “Tzuyu, I couldn’t keep myself away from you, no matter how hard I tried. Even when I was with them, I wanted to come back to you. And I did, I always came back to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened in New York?” Tzuyu interrupted Sana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally realized why I couldn’t keep you out of my mind,” Sana replied without missing a beat. The way she stared deep into Tzuyu’s eyes as she said it made the younger girl tremble. “My friend made me see what has always been right in front of me. I...I like you, Tzuyu. A lot. And I always thought that, if I were in a relationship, I would feel like I was being held hostage or feel suffocated or whatever, but that’s not true. I don’t feel like that at all. Actually, when I’m at work or wherever else, I often find myself thinking of how much I would love to be right here with you. I feel like I’m always missing you and always thinking about you, and...sure, this is a first for me, but I really like this thing we have going on, Tzuyu. I don’t want it to end...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean?” Tzuyu asked nervously. Sana blushed as she grabbed Tzuyu’s hands into hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, keep in mind that I’m new to this whole thing. I was hoping that we could take that next step without actually talking about it,” Sana chuckled as she tried to cover up for her own nervousness. “I...I’m clumsy, I’m clingy, I’m often thinking about random things, I’m energetic and I almost never shut my mouth...I’m probably not the kind of person you ever dreamed of being with, given that you’re the complete opposite. But, still, I can’t help but think that we’re perfect for each other, Tzuyu. I’ve had this feeling even before New York, actually. And you know what? Maybe you’ll end up hating me in a couple of years. Or in a couple of days, even. But I want to give this a shot...I want to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> a shot. I promise you that I’ll try my best every single day to be the person you deserve...what I’ve been meaning to ask you is...would you like that, too? Would you give us a shot? If you don’t want it—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu interrupted Sana with a kiss. How would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be with Sana? She had always thought that Sana was the one who didn’t want to be with her. Tzuyu pulled Sana closer to her body as their kiss picked up its pace. Even though Tzuyu hadn’t given Sana a verbal answer, she knew that the girl would understand what this kiss meant. This kiss...it was their first kiss as an official couple, and Tzuyu could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about it. For how long had she craved for this moment. How many times had she dreamed of being right here in Sana’s arms? Tzuyu was on cloud nine. Obviously, their relationship was flawed. A love confession followed by a kiss wouldn’t magically solve all of their problems. Tzuyu knew that she didn’t trust Sana yet. Sana probably knew that Tzuyu would keep her distance for a while. Still, Tzuyu didn’t feel scared of jumping headfirst into this. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they could work things out. Maybe it would take a while. Or maybe it wouldn’t happen at all. Tzuyu had no way of predicting the future. But the warmth spreading across her heart while she held Sana’s body flush against hers as they shared a passionate kiss was enough indication that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a chance at being happy and making each other happy. And, for Tzuyu, that was more than enough for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want you to leave...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN/: I just wanted to make one thing clear: maybe some of you will think that SaTzu shouldn't have ended together, especially due to Sana's player personality. However, it is possible for a free-spirited person (like Sana in this story) to fall in love, even if that means giving up on being with other people. And I'm saying this out of my own personal experience. Sometimes dreams come true, even if things don't turn out the way you wanted them to in the end.</p><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter anyways :)</p><p>P.S: I would love to have more ONCE/Sapphire mutuals on twitter...I'm kinda funny sometimes XD</p><p>If you guys wanna follow me, my @ is twitter.com/sailor_sana_ ...feel free to interact with me haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>